


Galaxy

by velvetjoshua



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjoshua/pseuds/velvetjoshua
Summary: Jeongin had for a long time tried to avoid being too close, too scared to be sucked into his beautiful existence. Yet here he was, standing a little bit too close to Hyunjin, staring right into his beautiful orbs and trying to hold back.





	Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> ** English is not my first language **  
> This is my first ever finished drabble(??) and I knooow that it's really bad.  
> This was written while I procrastinated schoolwork, but I kind of like it so I decided to FINALLY make an ao3 account and post it! wooo

His eyes were mesmerizing, they were like black holes - nothing can overcome their gravity. Jeongin had for a long time tried to avoid being too close, too scared to be sucked into his beautiful existence. Yet here he was, standing a little bit too close to Hyunjin, staring right into his beautiful orbs and trying to hold back. He knew in the back of his head that he’d never be able to, because not even the light with it’s incredible speed could escape black holes.

But Jeongin couldn’t just kiss him, he didn’t even know if Hyunjin knew the kind of effect he had on him. Jeongin stuttered, “I, I really… I really wanna kiss you right now?”. It was both a statement and a question, something both sure and unsure. 

Hyunjin giggled while his eyes twinkled mischievously.

“Then kiss me.” 

The way he said it felt so nonchalant, like it was no big deal and that definitely made Jeongin nervous. Jeongin had never kissed anyone, well at least not on the mouth and certainly not the boy he adored. He did not think this through, not at all and he panicked. 

Hyunjin could see his internal conflict, he saw how his brain played out fifty different scenarios in his head while he just stood there. He placed a hand at the back of Jeongin’s neck and came closer, too close. He could feel the puffs of air coming out of his mouth and his own heart beating as if he had just finished a marathon. 

“You should know that I’ve liked you for a long time, Innie”, said Hyunjin softly and almost whispering.

Jeongin’s eyes widened, he tried to say something but the only thing he could focus on were his lips being awfully close to his own. He felt Hyunjin pull his head towards his, and before he could realize what was happening he closed his eyes. He felt Hyunjin’s incredibly soft lips on his, the feeling of floating around in the galaxy washed over him. 

Everything was dark, the only thing he could focus on was the lips on his and the hand at the back of his neck. Maybe this was how it felt to be swallowed by a black hole, and if it was then Jeongin sure wouldn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! :)))


End file.
